Mobile computing devices such as smart phones and laptops are routinely moved from one local wireless network to another. A mobile computing device often interacts with other computing devices (e.g., peripheral such as printers, monitors, and so on or other mobile devices) within the network where the device currently resides. The mobile computing device employs discovery techniques to discover the device names of other devices that are part of the network. The device names can be used by the mobile computing device to address packets used to communicate with the devices.